


HM Bear Loves Face Bear

by Amethyst Shard (AmethystShard)



Category: A-Team
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystShard/pseuds/Amethyst%20Shard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a prompt on the A-Team Kink Meme, "I want Murdock [...] to have an A-Team bear family that he makes play house. I prefer Face/Murdock if there is to be any slash."</p>
            </blockquote>





	HM Bear Loves Face Bear

"Oh, boy," Face surveyed the mess on the garage floor that Murdock had created. He'd made little houses and miniature versions of BA's van and Face's corvette out of cut up boxes, duct tape, markers and paint. "I never should have taken him to that build a bear workshop."

"Don't say that, Facey." Murdock pouted. He was sitting on the floor surrounded by three bears. He put his hands over their round little ears. "You'll hurt their feelings. The B-Team are like family."

"The B-Team?"

Hannibal leaned over and whispered. "B for Bear."

"Right."

Murdock smiled up at Face. He held up one of the bears to him. "Here, you can play with Face Bear." Face took the bear hesitantly. Murdock patted the ground next to him. After checking for any grease spots, Face gingerly sat down on the concrete. "Colonel?" Murdock held up a gray bear wearing a short sleeved button down shirt. One of Hannibal's cigars had been sewn to it's paw.

Hannibal grimaced, then smiled apologetically. "Sorry kid, someone had better help BA with the van."

"Understood." Murdock placed Hannibal Bear next to the cardboard van.

"So what are Face Bear and HM Bear up to today," asked Face, humoring Murdock. It was better then getting greasy, fixing the van's engine.

"They're shopping for a new place to live."

"Oh?"

Murdock nodded. "Well, Face Bear can't move into the VA, and his penthouse doesn't have a backyard for Billy to play in."

"They're moving in together?"

"Only after the wedding."

Face's eyes went wide. "Wedding? Wait. What?"

Murdock took the bear from Face's hand and had it scoop up his bear, which had a flight jacket and goggles, into it's fuzzy little arms. "After swooping in to rescue HM Bear from almost certain death, they both realized how much they loved each other. They decided they wouldn't waste another moment and Face Bear proposed right then and there. It was very romantic."

Face buried his head in his hands. "Murdock..."

Whatever Face was going to say was interrupted by a scream from inside the van. Jumping out of the van's sliding door, BA stomped over to Murdock. He shook something furry in his hand. It was a brown bear with a little mohawk and gold chains around it's neck. Strangely, it also had a rope hanging from it's feet, which had been tied together. "Fool! What was this thing doing hanging from my rear-view mirror?"

"BA Bear was mean to HM, so Facey had to teach him a lesson."

BA turned his head and growled at Face. "The bear," Face exclaimed, holding up his hands innocently, "He means the bear!" Face picked up the bear, as if to prove it.

BA ripped the bear from Face's hands. He turned back to Murdock. "You and these stupid bears. I thought I told you to knock it off and clean up this mess."

"Aw, BA," Murdock pouted, "I was just having fun."

"Less fun, more work. Both of you." BA turned and stormed off with the bears.

Murdock clutched HM Bear tightly to his chest. He looked so sad, Face's normally cool heart melted a little. "Don't worry, Murdock. We'll get him back."

"We?" Murdock said hopefully.

"Sure. How could I live with myself if HM and Face didn't get a happy ending." Murdock dropped his bear and practically fell over Face, hugging him. Face might have hugged him back.


End file.
